thesocialfandomcom-20200214-history
Music Corner
Hey users! So, we all like music, don't we? I mean, who doesn't? So I made this page. This is Music Corner, where users can put their favourite song and maybe add a video or two. So come on, let's add some music Favourite Songs Dynovan Songs 'Re-Wired' by Kasabian 'Velociraptor' By Kasabian 'Map of the Problematique' by Muse 'Supermassive Black Hole' by Muse 'New Born' by Muse 'Hero' by Skillet 'Knights of Cydonia' by Muse 'Paradise' by Coldplay 'Let's Roll Just Like We Used To' by Kasabian 'Citizen Erased' by Muse Official Soundtracks Doctor Who OST - 2005 - Present Primeval OST - 2006 - 2009 Primeval OST - 2011 Titanic Theme Tune Titanic - Leaving Port Titanic - Hard Starboard Self Written Songs These are songs I write myself. 'Bounty Hunter' Road Race' 'Decoy' TARDIS2010 'Songs' I Predict a Riot by Kaiser Cheifs Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes Tristan by Nemesis 'Official Soundtracks' Mass Effect OST Mass Effect 2 OST Mass Effect 3 OST Rublic Commando OST Shadows of Israphel OST All Doctor Who OSTs BTA Songs "How to Love," by Lil' Wayne "Iridescent," by Linkin Park "Give Me Everything," bu Pitbull and Ne-Yo "Fall For You," by Secondhand Serenade "What the He--" by Avril Lavene "Glad You Came," by The Wanted "Crawling Back to You," by Daughtry Fire Songs "Stereo Hearts," By Gym Class Heroes "Keep Your Head Up," By Andy Grammer "Speak now," By Taylor Swift "Sparks Fly," By Taylor Swift "Get Back," By Demi Lovato "Rhythm Of Love," By Plain White T's "Set Fire To The Rain," by Adele "Rumor Has It," Adele "What Makes You Beautiful," "Up All Night," "Stole My Heart," and "One Thing," All by One Direction "Blow," By Ke$ha "Paradise," Coldplay "International Love," Pitbull and Chris Brown "Payphone," Maroon 5 "Somebody I Used To Know," Goyte "Part of Me," Katy Perry (Luff this song!) Albums BTR- Big Time Rush Elevate- Big Time Rush Up All Night (Deluxe Version)- One Direction 21- Adele well... i really like ALOT of music... SO YEAH. (And my fav. band is 1D) Larky Songs "Drop the World" by Lil' Wayne and Eminem "Sexting" by Blood on the Dance Floor "Candyland" by Blood on the Dance Floor "Y U Mad" by Birdman, Nicki Minaj, and Lil Wayne "Lighters" by Eminem and Bruno Mars "Love Game" by Lady GaGa "Peacock" by Katy Perry "Grow a Pear" by Ke$ha "Cannibal" by Ke$ha I also love any song that is in Japanese (J-pop), and every single song by Justin Bieber!! Blackfur Songs Touhou- Bad Apple!! Esmee Denters - Love dealer Alstroemeria Records - Unknown (U.N Owen Was Her? remix) Vocaliod - Double Lariat Adele - Set Fire to the Rain Ghostly Field Club - Track 11: Illusionary Eternal Festival LLS (Lotus Land Story a Touhou game) stage 4 theme - Alice Maestra Edward Maya & Vika Jigulina - Stereo Love (Scotty Edit Mix) Aly & AJ - Potential Breakup Song yeah thats it i may add later but most of them are touhou themes and japanese :3 ~Blackfur SHUT UP CHEESY MONKEY 02:11, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ''_Kogata_ '''Metal and Other Hardcore Stuff' Holy Wars... The Punishment Due-- by Megadeth BYOB-- System of a Down No More Sorrow-- Linkin Park Attack-- 30 Seonds to Mars I Hate Everything About You-- Three Days Grace Softy, kinda boring but still awesome things Structure-- Innerpartysystem Clocks-- Coldplay (I play this on piano! :j ) Heart of Courage-- Two Steps From Hell Aurora-- Music of the Spheres Favourite Touhou Themes! Youmu's Theme ~ Hiroari Shoots a Strange Bird ~ Till When? Flandre's Theme ~ U.N. Owen Was Her? (There's a guy in my class called Owen >.< ) Marisa's Theme ~ Oriental Dark Flight Alice Margatroid's Theme ~ Doll Judgement (I look a lot like Alice :D ) Prismriver Sisters Theme ~ Phantom Ensemble (Lunasa Yaaaaaaaaaaay) Bad Apple!! (I sing this at the top of my voice in da showah) Reisen's Theme ~ Lunatic Eyes ~ Invisible Full Moon Sakuya's Theme ~ Lunar Clock ~ Luna Dial (bwahahahahaha) Bluey Songs We Are Young ~ Fun. Stereo Hearts ~ Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Lambert Starships ~ Nicki Minaj Wild Ones ~ Flo Rida ft. Sia Glad You Came ~ The Wanted Stole My Heart ~ One Direction Apologize ~ One Republic (Go on, add your own!) Category:Music Category:Users Category:Favourite things